


Overwatch: Comms Chatter

by Astralune



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Constrained Fiction, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astralune/pseuds/Astralune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ana and Jack, during a mission not unlike countless others, breaking comms protocol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overwatch: Comms Chatter

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a site write contest - Write a story consisting only of dialogue. You can tag your speakers and use descriptive verbs (“You know, like this,” she explained) but no adjectives, adverbs, or other narration. See if you can carry the action just through speech! (Constrained to 101 words)

“What do your Elven eyes see?”  
“You know I hate Tolkien, right?”  
“Sure, Ana,” he laughed, “but who else here  _read_  it?”  
“It might have only been the movie. Two on your left.”  
“Thanks, hold on.”  
“They’re down.”  
“Yes, thank you, I could tell.”  
“Hey, just telling you what my elven eyes see.”  
“Smartass.”  
“Don’t start a fight if you can’t end it. I’m _good_ at ending fights. Usually from a distance.”  
“I wasn’t starting a fight, I was- _shit._ ”  
“Sneaky of them. Good catch.”  
“Yeah, well, I could use some healing now. Got a bead on me?”  
“I always do.”


End file.
